


Back Through Time

by orphan_account



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

_"Oh, hey Lucy. How's Amy?"  
_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Lucy, you already know I walk down here sometimes."_

_"Mind if I join you?"  
_

_"A lot on your mind?"_

_"Same as usual."_

_"I'd better get going.."_

_"Good luck, then."  
_

* * *

_"I want to show you somewhere I found, wanna go exploring?"_

_"Fine, but it has to be someplace good."  
_

_"Don't you trust me?"_

_They stopped upon sight of a warehouse._

_"Can we go inside?"_

_"Go ahead, the doors are unlocked."  
_

_She stood in the center of the room, watching him with amusement as he walked up to her. He took her by surprise, putting a hand on her cheek and kissing her softly.  
_

* * *

  _She was at Rufus' house._

_"What's wrong?"  She explained her situation, everything from Flynn being changed to the kiss._

_"And why are you telling me this?"_

_"I want to bring the old Flynn back."_

_"You want to bring back the old Flynn? The crazy terrorist? You know bad that would be?"_

_"I know, I know, I don't like chasing him through time either but I need him back."_

_"I don't want to know the crazy reason why you'd want him back. I'm in, but only because it seems to mean so much to you."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I heard about him being.. different and I looked into it. Apparently the man who ordered for his family to be killed wasn't born."_

_"Then we'll have to play matchmaker again."_

_"You do understand this will erase your sister, right?"_

_"I know."_

_"You'll have to tell Wyatt, we'll need a soldier."_

_"Right. I'll.. do that."_

_"Good Luck."_

* * *

 

_She was at Wyatt's house._

_"What'd you do?"_

_"I want to use the Lifeboat to bring back the old Flynn despite the fact that it'll erase Amy."_

_"And why do you want to do that? We'll have to go on more missions."_

_"I know, but I.."_

_"You care for him."  
_

_He suddenly moved forward and kissed her. It was nothing like kissing Flynn, none of the electricity was there._

_"I had to do that once."_

_He continued, "I'll help you, you need some form of protection."_

_"Let's go."_

_"N-Now?"_

_"Yes, let's go."  
_

_Agent Christopher walked up to them as soon as they walked through the door, "What are you two doing here?"_

_Wyatt answered, "We need to use the Lifeboat to bring back-"_

_Lucy hurriedly finished, "Someone close to me, he's been erased."_

_"You do know that'd erase Amy, right? Is this person really that important?"_

_"He's that important and more."_

_"Go get dressed then, i'll call Rufus."_

* * *

 

_She drove to the park, it was dark, and she ran to the old warehouse._

_She put her hands up as she approached, "Let me inside, I have no weapons, i'd only be putting myself in danger."  
_

_She saw the Mothership and that confirmed that he was indeed there.  He almost fell when she literally jumped into his arms, she kissed him and then abruptly pulled away when she realized he wasn't the other Flynn._

_"Come on, I need to tell you everything."  
_

_"We can go in there."_

_As soon as the door had closed behind them, he started asking tons of questions._

_She started from the beginning, telling him all about the altered version of him and then how she had changed him back._

_"You changed it back for me, even though it made you lose your sister?"  
_

_"I chose my priorities."  
_

_"How can I possibly be a priority?"_

_"How can I possibly be more important than your sister- your family?"_

_She knew it was a long shot but said it anyways, "Can I stay here with you tonight?"  
_

_"I'll stay here. I really don't wanna leave you when I just got you back."_

_She leaned forward and kissed him gently. He allowed her to kiss him, his heart betraying himself, and put his arms around her waist._

_Their kisses became rougher and more frequent, both of them enjoying it deeply. Soon he was kissing her so hard it almost hurt. Almost._

_She grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her, putting her arms around his neck._

_He slammed her against the wall, she would be bruised tomorrow but didn't really care. There was no space between them, all boundaries forgotten._

_The door suddenly opened and he jumped away. Emma stood uncertainly in the doorway, "I- er sorry, should I come back?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"The men are asking questions, they think you're allowing Rittenhouse inside the warehouse."_

_"Then tell them she's not with Rittenhouse and that she fixed the timeline so that we could continue working."  
_

_"I know it's inappropriate but can I.. sleep in your bed? Like not in a bad way, I just.."  
_

_"Okay, but only because you've been through so much.. and you did technically help me."_

_He pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry."_

_"Don't apologize, it drives me insane when you do that."_

_"And since when did this start annoying you?"_

_"The moment you apologized for something you didn't do."_

_She yawned into his shirt, still snuggled against his side._

_"We'd better get to bed, you seem tired."_

_She followed him out of the room, getting several looks from people, and into the room that was his bedroom._

_She laid on her side, facing away from him. He surprised her by scooting close to her and putting his arm around her._

_She twisted and faced him instead, resting a hand on his chest. He kissed her forehead lightly and she snuggled up next to him, leaning on his chest.  
_

* * *

_He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her off into a side room.  
_

_As soon as the door slammed behind them, he pinned her against the wall, holding her wrists on either side of her head. He was close, much closer than he should be._

_"Lucy, they could've killed you! What were you thinking- barging into the room like that?"  
_

_All she had to do was lean forward, but she was frozen, he had that effect on her most of the time._

_She didn't seem to be the only one thinking this but made the move, leaning forward until their lips touched. He instantly reacted, his grip on her wrists tightening._

_He kissed her roughly, she had already learned he wasn't one to waste time. She twisted her wrists in his hands, wanting to be able to put her arms around him._

_He didn't let go, too focused on her to notice. She let out an involuntary moan, but regretted it due to the people in just the other room._

_He pulled away to footsteps down the hall, looking at the door._

_"Go."_

_As soon as he closed the door, the one on the other side of the room opened._

_Wyatt had his gun out and watched her carefully, "Where is he?"_

_"Nothing happened, he wasn't here."_

_"Let's go."  
_

* * *

_He kissed her with so much emotion, making her ache inside for him. She put her hand on the back of his neck._

_He pulled away and turned to walked away. She put an hand on his shoulder, turning him back to look at him.  
_

_"Flynn.. just promise me you'll never do anything stupid and get hurt."_

_"How am I supposed to promise that considering what I do?"_

_"Just please promise."_

_"There's millions of ways for me to get hurt. I'm a wanted terrorist and you're asking me to be safe? I'm pretty sure that option's out the window."_

_"God dammit Garcia! You can't just promise?"_

_"Fine, I promise." He tilted her chin up with his hand and kissed her gently.  
_

* * *

 

_She woke up next to him, his hand firmly on her hip._

_, "I've gotta go out today.."_

_"I know."_

_She was pulled out of her thoughts when Flynn started kissing her neck._

_"Garcia.."_

_He mimicked her, "Lucy.." She laughed and he put his forehead on her shoulder._

_"Do you have to go out?"  
_

_She ran her fingers through his hair and he scooted even closer to her, his leg resting on top of one of hers. She'd let him sleep for a while._

* * *

_He hugged her goodbye, about to leave in the Mothership.  "Come with me?"_

_"In the Mothership?" He nodded._

_"I'd go anywhere with you."_

_"Go get dressed then."  
_

* * *

 

_She smacked his shoulder, making him wince in even more pain._

_"You promised me you'd be careful!"_

_"I tried! I don't have a choice on whether I get shot or not."_

_"Fine, let's get you cleaned up."_

_He tilted her head so she'd look at him._

_"I'm sorry, I know I should have been more careful."_

_"Yeah, you should've."_

* * *

 

_"I don't understand why you're acting like this!"_

_"Maybe it's because I love you!"_

_"What?"_

_"There, I said it. I love you."_

_"I.. love you too."_

* * *

 

She woke up with a sudden jolt. She was panicking a little, breathing deeply. Flynn was next to her, looking at her. He kissed her cheek, "Shh." Her heart stopped beating as fast at the sight of him. His hand was warm against her bare back, "What'd you dream about to get you so worked up?" She closed her eyes in embarrassment, "I was dreaming about us.. about everything." He smiled, "I've done that more than once. Go back to sleep, i'm right here and i'm not going anywhere." She scooted closer to him, "You better not go anywhere."


End file.
